youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Character Story 3 (Flounder Style)
Flounder's movie Spoof of "Toy Story 3" Cast * Woody - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) * Buzz Lightyear - Young Simba (The Lion King) * Jessie - Young Nala (The Lion King) * Mr. Potato Head - Pingu (Pingu) * Mrs. Potato Head - Pingi (Pingu) * Slinky Dog - Young Bambi (Bambi) * Rex - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Hamm - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Bullseye - Gary (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) * Sarge - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) * Sarge's Soldiers - Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book) * Troll Dolls - Thumper's Sisters (Bambi II) * Barrel of Monkeys - Monkeys (The Lion King) * Young Andy - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) * Teenage Andy - Aladdin (Aladdin) * Mrs. Davis - Pocahontas (Pocahontas) * Baby Molly - Baby Hercules (Hercules) * Young Molly - Lilo (Lilo & Stitch) * Young Buster - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) * Old Buster - Lafayette (The Aristocats) * Teenage Sid - Nuka (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) * Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear - Bruce (Finding Nemo) * Barbie - Juliet (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) * Ken - Romeo (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) * Big Baby - Lumpy (Pooh's Heffalump Movie) * Chunk - The Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) * Sparks - Pingo (Pingu) * Stretch - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Twitch - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) * Jack-in-the-Box - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) * Bonnie Anderson - Shanti (The Jungle Book) * Mrs. Anderson - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) * Mr. Pricklepants - Kowalski (Madagascar) * Buttercup - Blue (Blue's Clues) * Trixie - Faline (Bambi) * Dolly - Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) * Peas-in-a-Pod - Fox, Chip and Patch (Skunk Fu, Beauty and the Beast, 101 Dalmatians) * Totoro - Squirt (Finding Nemo) * Chuckles - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) * Daisy - Young Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) * Bookworm - Rico (Madagascar) * Chatter Telephone - Skipper (Madagascar) * Broken Toy Train - Stefano (Madagascar) * Cymbal-Banging Monkey - Abu (Aladdin) * Rabbit Doll - Thumper (Bambi) * Rainbow Bird Toy - Buzzie (The Jungle Book) * Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy, and Little Robot Toy - Fluffy, Muffy and Tuffy (Disney) * Garbage Men (Hunters) - Clayton and Cassim (Tarzan, Aladdin and the King of Thieves) * Garbage Toys - Ratigan's Henchmen (The Great Mouse Detective) Opening Previews (UK) # Blue Warning Screen # Closed Captions Screens # Video Piracy Warning # Available Now on Disney Videos Logo # Basil the Great Mouse Detective Trailer # Toy Story Trailer # Toy Story 2 Trailer # Coming Soon from Disney Videos Logo # The Little Mermaid Trailer # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Trailer # Stay Tuned Logo # Disney Videos Logo # Walt Disney Pictures Logo Closing Previews (UK) * Available Now on Disney Videos Logo * Walt Disney Classics 1995 Promo * Jim Henson Video Logo * The Muppets Collection VHS Promo * Coming Soon from Disney Interactive Logo * Disney's Animated Storybook Toy Story Promo Category:Flounder's Channel Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs